


Some Things Never Change

by Fantasorie



Category: As Time Goes By
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasorie/pseuds/Fantasorie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tidbit written for Porn Battle XIII.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things Never Change

**Author's Note:**

> The prompts used were wrinkles, tender, gentle. Nothing more than a PWP.

Jean’s breath seemed to stutter in her chest. “Lionel,” she moaned when his teeth tenderly nipped at the underside of her breast.

Lionel smiled up at her before nuzzling her, his hand making a lazy trail down her body. Gently nudging her legs, he settled between them when they parted. His touch was gentle as he made aimless circles around her clit, making sure she was ready. Slipping his two middle fingers between the slick folds of her pussy, he moaned when her inner muscles clutched at him.

“Oh,” she caught her breath when his finger curled. “You always were good at finding that,” she mumbled and squirmed.

Nibbling on her soft skin, Lionel worked his way down until his mouth was joining his fingers. “My god, Pooh,” he whispered her nickname. “You still taste like honey.”

“You’re cra…oh god!” she whimpered when he moved his finger against her g-spot at the same time flicking his tongue against her clit.

Lionel lapped at the juices spreading quickly across his tongue as Jean came, her orgasm burning through her hot and wild. Pressing a light kiss to her inner thigh, he moved up to wait for her to open her eyes. His hands stayed busy, not wanting her to completely lose the edge of arousal he’d built up. Moving his thumb over a pebbled nipple, he chuckled when she twitched.

“Lionel,” she murmured then sighed. His touch was familiar and as gentle as it always had been, that was something that hadn’t changed with time. Keeping her eyes closed, she let her hand begin to wander. Moving over his chest, she tweaked a flat nipple, smiling in satisfaction when he jerked against her. She could feel his cock against her thigh and made her way down, a well manicured fingernail tracing around the head, dipping into the slit before continuing the journey. “Mmm,” she murmured when she felt the vein on the underside pulse with her touch. “Still as big as ever.”

“Just because I’m old, have wrinkles, and have shrunk in height doesn’t mean that that has shrunk too,” he groused good naturedly then hissed when she scratched at the sensitive underside of the head of his cock.

“I never had any doubts.” Jean smirked at him. “You fill out your trousers too nicely to have shrunk.”

Lionel growled, burying his face in her neck, biting gently. Moving his hand under her, he cupped a round buttock and lifted her up into his lower body. Grinding against her, he felt her growing wetter, her juices coating him.

Reaching down, Jean guided him inside her, moaning as she stretched around his girth and adjusted to having a cock inside her again. Moving her hands to his shoulders, she looked up at him. “Fuck me.”

“Jean,” he gasped when she clutched at him. Moving against her, he hummed approval. “Just as good as always. And that mouth,” he narrowed his eyes. “Always did turn me on when you talked like that.”

Raking her fingers down his back and clutching his arse, Jean smiled seductively up at him. “Then shut up and fuck me.”


End file.
